Cross into another World 2
by FFlove190
Summary: Sephiroth gets pulled from the Final Fantasy X world and gets pushed into Zelda... now he's helping the silent Link and annoying Navi on their quest. WTF! R&R is new chappies is what you crave.
1. Cross from the Land of Sin

**A/N: **Haha! Welcome to the sequel to 'Cross into another world.'... hence the giant, big, fat, 2. Get it now? Well, for all of you whom are too lazy to read the first season-type-thing... I'm too lazy to sum it up... so there... Also, I have been in a giant rut d' doom (hint, hint: my stories are getting worse by the chappie!)

**Warnings: **May encounter cheats, spoilers, and quotes from the game in which Sephy is transferred to(Zelda: Ocarina of Time). Sephy... drooling-ness... obsessesive-ness... and something that never wants to shut up...

**Disclaimer: **Yay! Now I get to do it for two, count 'em, _two _different things!!!!! That makes me giddy inside... anyhoo... Don't own Sephy (Squaresoft!!) Don't own... Zelda(Nintendo!!)

**I/N:** For those whom have actually read 'Cross into another world,' you'll know exactly what's going on (with Sephy) and what world he'll be transferred to (why did I have to write that?) Now... go read, puppets!!! )random strings appear in fingers, starts to twitch uncontrollably( Foreth I doeth command you to do it.... eth....

Ch. 1 Cross from the land of Sin

"Time to choose Sephy!!" The Al Bhed said cheerily. "Me or this slut!" The blonde stood next to the dark mage, her hair bouncing happily. Rikku would not leave him alone, and Lulu was well... she was quiet. He opened his mouth, but suddenly he was devoured by another blinding light.

Sephiroth felt himself disintegrate... once again... the world around him disappeared. It was the fight in North Crater all over again... except without the pain. After the eery glow of white somewhat faded, it was started to take over. '_Great,_' Sephiroth thought. '_Another explosion..._'

::_Change-ness_::

The blonde ran to the edge, his fairy behind him. But it was too late, the Sheikah had already disappeared into the lake. The ball of light glowed green at the pedestal beneath his feet. Looking down, he carefully read the description 'When water fills the lake, shoot for the morning sun.' Nodding, he pulled out his ocarina and played a song that made the sun dip behind the horizon. The moon came out, and he played the song once again. The moon quickly vanished.

He pulled out his bow and arrows, and pointed towards the sun through two pillars. He shot... missed. Shot again... missed again. After a bit of missing, the sun was high in the sky and he was out of arrows.

"You're supposed to hit the sun!" the ball of light cried into his ear. He cringed and batter her away. She regained her balance and flitted into his hat. "See, I can be annoying!" she started to pull at his hair, hoping to make him cringe at just the right moments. There was suddenly a bright flash of light, and a heavy thud. "What happened, Link?!" the fairy cried, following the man as he ran across the bridge to reach the creation of the sound.

He encountered a few crow-like beings and a blue monster with red legs, but disregarded them as he ran towards a fallen man placed between the scarecrows and scientist's house. Once he arrived at his side, he realized that this person wasn't from Hyrule.... he was too finely graphic-ed.

"WAKE UP!!!" the fairy screamed, bouncing up and down around Link and the man. The blonde rolled his eyes and batted fro the fair, tripping over a rock in the process. Link sweat-dropped and looked around. Unfortunately, there was no pen and paper so that he could communicate with the fairy. So, he shrugged. There was a groan behind him and he turned to face the now conscious silver-haired man.

His glowing green eyes focused on nothing, and his leather glinted in the afternoon sun. His perfect silver hair falling in locks upon his back. In point of fact, he had no shirt, just leather straps across his chest. Holding his head, he looked slightly puzzled at his surroundings.

"Hello!" the ball of light said annoyingly. "I'm Navi, you're new fairy!" she cried happily. The silver-haired, green glowing-eyed man just blinked a few moments. Link batted the ball of light into the lake. The man looked at the blonde, and then at the steaming piece of fairy in the lake. He then pointed to the steaming fairy. Link gasped and jumped into save it.

::_Another change_::

Sephiroth watched as the man garbed in a blue tunic pulled the ball of light from the water. It was now steaming, but the fairy was flitting around the man's head, as if nothing happened. He ran a hand through his hair, wondering what to do now. So far, he had been transferred from the Planet to Spira, and now... he looked around, and realized that he had no idea as to where he was at the moment.

He felt an eery presence. He looked behind him, the turned to face the man... now garbed with a green tunic. This was rare, but the ex-general was horribly confused. He tried to sort out exactly what had happened. Well...

1) _He had fought with Cloud in the North Crater_

2) _He somehow ended up in Spira_

3) _He now ended up here_

'_That grotesquely accurate,_' he growled to himself.He then realized that this was his fate, for some reason, and he must help out others in order to return to the Planet. '_Lousy planet..._' he though bitterly. '_It just doesn't want me to become a god yet..._' he let his outer-self twitch. '_I have to be a good Samaritan first._' he then thought a bit more. '_Not even Zack would be able to become a good Samaritan..._' as he continued to follow that, and many other multiple chains of thought, the blonde man started to leave. Sephiroth look up at him ,and then returned to staring at the ground (which can be much fun).

::_and back to the other personage's point of view_::

The silver-haired man stared at nothing. Link started to wonder if he should bring along the man, after all. It was something Navi was trying to convince him to do. He thought back to a time... not long ago.

(_Flashback_)

- "Where the iron boots and you won't get hurt!" Navi cried happily. Link nodded his head towards the large upwards slope before the boss' chamber. The fairy bounced and let him try to climb with the heavy boots, but he couldn't get a step up. The fairy collapsed on the ground, laughing at his stupidity.

- Link watched at the lufa-like thing advanced on him... it swallowed him.

"Watch out!" Navi cried from across the room. "Those things can eat your shields!" Link was pit across the room and landed beside her. "Long time no see," she said happily. "How ya' been?" Link glared at her and went to pull out the master sword... it had been eaten too. "Use the hookshot!" Navi cried. Link pulled out the hookshot and got swallowed and lost all of his tunics.

(_End flashback_)

Link though for a moment, having an actual person on his adventure might be helpful. It was just then he noticed the large sword hanging from the silver-man's belt. It was easily taller that Gannondorf, and had many shiny fragments in it. '_Ooohhh..._' Link thought. '_Shiny..._' He as hit in the head by Navi, whom had gotten bored of his staring at the man's sword (that sounded wrong).

"Just ask him to come along!" she urged. Link just stared blankly at her. "Ohh.." she flitted over to the man and stopped in front of his face. He, of corse, had no trouble keeping focus on her. "Would you like to come with us?" she asked, dipping down slightly. He opened his mouth.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Navi about fell over. '_Not only is this man hot..._'she contemplated. '_He's perfect!_' The fairy bobbed up and down, turning slightly pink.

"To find and awaken the seven sages and save Hyrule from the King of Evil, Gannondorf." the man nodded. "I'm Navi," she pointed arrows to Link. "And that's the Hero of Time, Link." she stopped pointing at him, and moved herself closer to the man's face. "What's your name?" he made no physical movement.

"Sephiroth." he said almost instantly, causing the sprite to jump, or fly, back in surprise.

"Oh..." she said, flying towards the Hero of Time. "Come on then..." she paused, thinking of a nick-name. Shrugging it off, she used the most idiotic one she could think of. "Sephy!" she cried. The man physically, and probably mentally, flinched. She flew next to Link's ear and watched the stoic man follow, if not run past, them to the field. The blonde stopped in the middle of the field, and looked to his fairy, whom was now in the air... watching Sephiroth jump the gates with ease. He nudged her, and pulled out his map. Sephiroth arrived behind them, while Link looked at the three glowing spots on the map.

"We could go to Gerudo valley and fortress, but we need Epona first. Or we could go to Kakariko." Link looked to the mountain in the distance, and closed his map on the fairy, whom screamed. He suddenly dropped the map and Navi walked slowly out, falling down onto the grass... where she turned green and disappeared with the new camaflouge. Link dove down and searched through the grass. He tried to open his mouth, but it would only go into an 'o' sign.

The silver-haired man watched the teens antics, but said nothing as he turned his gaze to the glowing portion of grass. He obviously resisted the urge to squash the annoying ball with his foot, but continued to let his left eye go back and forth from Navi to Link. Getting annoyed, he cleared his throat. This startled Link, because he had been looking at a four leaf clover that still had morning dew on it, and he tripped over a small rock and hit his head on a large ghostly being that had suddenly appeared behind him. It immediately disappeared and the blonde stood up strait and looked at Sephiroth, whom let himself quirk and eyebrow, and glared. The tall man just pointed to the glowing piece of grass that obviously held the abused Navi. Link pounced on it and pulled out his fairy, whom was breathing hard. She flew from his hands and to Sephiroth.

"We are off to the village..." she said, still trying to regain her breath. "It's through the river and up the stairs..." shaking to her normal color, Navi flitted back to Link. "We're off now!!" a yellow arrow flew into the sky. The blonde looked at Navi, and then smacked his head. The man garbed in leather could already tell that this would be Hell... with out the demons for fun.

**A/N: **Heh! It's somewhat of a prologue! And it's just the beggining... but it's not very long-awaited. And for all of those whom now give a crap, I'm putting most of my other fics on hold so I can focus on some others until I get humor back into my system. Well, review! Oh, and...

**Random moment of my mind #002: **

I stand before Zack, glaring in his face.

"Croak! Croak, curse you!" Zack sweat drops.

"Ribbit." he says bitterly. I jump around the hallways and shelves.

"Yay! He croaked!" looks at random passerby, pointing to Zack. "Did you hear that!?" A young couple hurries their tread across the Walmart floor.

**A/N: **Muahahahaha. New deal, I'll only continue if I get at least... )counts fingers( some reviews... yes... )eyes dart( let's go with that... )eyes dart( ... if you don't review... no more story... bye bye story... well... yeah... REVIEW!!! Muahahahahahaha.... )continues to cackle evilly all through the night(


	2. hi, ho, Hi, ho, it's off to the village ...

**A/N:** Muahahahahahahahahahaha.... can't you tell I'm happy? I've been contemplating (that makes me sound smart, huh?) This chappie for a while and well.... if you're like me, you'll be a little confused on why the water is still running perfectly if Zora's domain has frozen over, wouldn't some of the water around the entrance, at least, freese too? You'd think but yeah... that was my random ramble to you all... )eyes dart( yeah... let's go with that...  
**Warnings: **stupidity and annoying creature...and well... the god, couldn't you tell?! God, Sephy... they call me a dolt!  
**Disclaimer: **Why am I doing this again? Oh well... Nintendo owns Zelda (all of them) and Squaresoft own Final Fantasy VII, because Enix own a few of the other games in the series.

_Last time... (if you happened to have forgotten...)_

_The Almighty Sephiroth got transferred to the world of Zelda and decided to help the Hero of Time and his annoying fairy, whom has a crush on Sephy... yeah... that's about right... I think..._

Ch. 4 I mean uh... ahem...Ch. 2 High ho, High ho, it's off to the village we go!

Sephiroth walked behind the two heros, wondering why in Jenova's name he had agreed to this farse (heh, that sounds funny). Actually, he was rather enjoying the scenery... at the moment. There were a few trees and some ghosts that magically appeared when you stepped on their territory, as well as a few fences and rocks. And every one and a while, the ground would vibrate underneath his feet (hm... I wonder why that's happening...?).

The teen in front of the man, whom he learned to be Link, the Hero of Time, was pretending to be riding a horse of air... not very smart, ne? Well, he was also making silent clicking noises with his tongue... wait...how could he be making clicking noises with his tongue if they were silent... Sephiroth followed this chain of thought, noticing the slight change in scenery. They had just passed a large ranch and continued to head west across the large field... which was rather small to him.

'_I could just fly..._' he contemplated. '_But where would that get me...?_' Once again, confusion swept over Sephiroth. It likes to do that a lot more than it used to.

:: _ah, change.... duh dum..._::

Link continued to gallop, the wind in his hair... his legs sore from running all day. They soon reached a river, filled with deep blue water. Link's mouth went into an 'o' sign, and his face lit up with excitement. He left Sephiroth behind and ran to the bridge, stopping because something shiny caught his eye. The silver haired man stopped walking, and watched as golden wrapper float by towards the bridge. Shaking his head he started walking over to the, quote and unquote, 'Hero of Time.'

Link was still gazing at the glistening water, while Navi was lounging on his hat. Then, he usually didn't notice anything different in the water, he saw a golden wrapper. It was practically glowing as it traveled down the stream. He dipped down and let his nose touch the water as he watched the golden wrapper approached, he didn't hear the silent and stoic general come up behind him and pick him up by his belt. Nope, he was just... bored... and the wrapper proved to be entertaining, but he was suddenly looking at the very annoying glowing orb of light that was Navi.

He pushed the fairy away and watched as Sephiroth jumped down into the stream, though never touching the water, and picked up the wrapper. He jumped up and handed the teen the wrapper. Now, since Link was always picked on in the forest, and never really recieved gifts of any sort, he stared the golden wrapper in his hands. Then up to the silver-haired man, then to the wrapper, to Sephiroth, and he continued to do this until he jumped onto Sephiroth, hugging the taller man. After a second, the boy jumped down and looked at the shining wrapper.

"What does it say...?" Navi asked herself, squinting. She looked up to Sephiroth, whom was scanning the field and river. She quieted herself and let her mouth hang open. Link just rolled his eyes. And, it was almost as if a telepathic message had been sent, for the silver-haired man and the Hero of Time were thinking the same thing, 'this is going to be an extremely long day.'

::_In Midgar... with the Turks!_::

Tseng stood, tapping his foot and staring at the red-head. His black hair billowed in the wind slightly, as his eye twitched. Because of this guy's idiocy, he had been transported to another world. But, he had also found out that Sephiroth was still alive and threatening the planet. Tseng paused in thought, Reno was only a idiot. And he did do some helpful stuff every once in a while. He shook his head, no. Reno needed discipline, not praise.

"Reno." Tseng said firmly, causing the res-head to jump.

"Yeah?" he asked, still looking over to the giant hole that hadn't disappeared.

"... you are, until further notice, on restriction." Tseng said, straitening his suit.

"WHY?!" Reno blurted out to his leader.

"You are too idiotic!" he bellowed, causing Rude and Elena to turn and face him. "Reno, you are to damn stupid to be doing anything! All you can do is fight, or cause problems! So, until further notice from the Gods, you are on restriction!" with that, Tseng straitened his tie and walked over to the other edge of the rooftop. Reno just stood there.

"Damn it all to Hell..." he muttered, flopping onto the ground. "I can't have any Twiss now...." Elena and Rude looked at him as if he magically turned into Sephiroth.

"You just got the worst restriction of all Turk history, and all you can think about are Twiss?" Elena asked. Reno nodded, pouting.

"Reno... this is going to be a long wait." Rude said, jerking his head in the direction of Tseng. "So you'd best be on your most pleasant behavior."

"I don't even know what the Hell pleasant means." Reno countered. Rude, sighed and shook his head, looking away. Elena just shook her head and ran over to Tseng.

"It means nice." Rude muttered, making sure Elena was out of hearing range.

"Oh..." Reno nodded. "I remember that now.... wasn't it a pronoun?" Rude just went into quiet mode and continued to repair the cam spy, which somehow damaged itself on the little excursion to the Farplane. "I'm going over there now," Reno said, getting up and walking away from the large hole.

He walked to the edge of the building, and onto the little ledge. Turning around, he saw something shiny. Golden shiny. No, not golden shiny... Twiss shiny. Quickly, he turned again, and reached for the shiny-ness. It turned out to be a billboard with a picture of a Twiss on it. But did Reno care? 'Course not. He continued to reach for it, until he fell off the edge of the building. He continued to fall. Once again, he was in a pit of blackness, crossing his legs and arms.

"Man, why does this always happen to me?!" he cried angrily, but then saw something shiny. "Oh... A TWISS!" he immediately swam over to it, using the frog stroke, and gabbed it. "Oh... it's just a wrapper." he dropped it and it fell faster than him. "Oh great... now I have nothing shiny to look at..." he thought a moment, a little fire starting in his hair. "I know! My tazer!" he pulled out his electro-rod and turned it on. Sure enough, it was shiny. He quicky patted out his hair fire and stared at his weapon.

::_To SEPHY!... scenic Hyrule field_::

Link had now started up the stairs beside the river. The silver-haired man behind him. And, for some strange reason he felt some tension in his hair. Patting his hat, Navi flew out in front of his face. The Hero of Time smiled sheepishly, but that didn't calm the evil ball of light down. So, she smacked him in the face, and he fell backwards down the stairs. He fell past the stoic warrior and onto the green grass with a thump. Shaking his head, Sephiroth paused in his walking and looked back to the fallen hero. Apparently, he fell on his head and his eyes were all circular. He shook his head and closed his glowing eyes. Link soon stood up and ran back up the stairs, past the swordsman, and to his fairy. Grabbing his ball of light, he stuffed her into his hat. Smiling, he made his way back up the stairs, the silent man walking behind him.

Upon reaching the village, Link took a step back in shock, Navi gasped, and Sephiroth smirked. Kakariko Village was on fire, and Sheik was at the well. Link ran over to him, the stoic man and annoying fairy behind him.

"Get back, Link!" he warned, thrusting his arm out. A large black blob jumped out of the well forcing Sheik into a wall, causing him to fall prey to unconsciousness. At this point, everyone, minus the ex-general and Sheikah, was watching the pure, condensed evil make its way around the village. It came up from behind and knocked Link out, as well as his fairy. Sephiroth just watched, when the evil turned to face him, it scurried away. He quirked a silvery eyebrow. After a few hours of standing, Sheik awoke.

"Looks like you're coming around... Link..." he said, bending over the Hero of Time, and offering a hand. Link gladly took it, and stood up. " terrible thing has happened! The evil shadow spirit has been released! Impa, the leader of Kakariko Village, had sealed the evil shadow spirit in the bottom of the well.... But the force of the evil spirit got so strong, the seal of the well broke, and it escaped into the world!! I believe Impa has gone to the Shadow Temple to seal it up again, but...she will be in danger without any help! Link! Impa is one of the six Sages. Destroy the evil shadow spirit and save Impa! There is an entrance to the Shadow Temple beneath the graveyard behind this village. The only thing I can do for you is teach you the melody that will lead you to the Shadow Temple... This is the melody that will draw you into the infinite darkness that absorbs even time... Listen to this, the Nocturne of Shadow!!" With that, Sheik pulled out his harp, and played a haunting melody. Link pulled out his ocarina and repeated the melody. Suddenly, a whole orchestra was playing alone with them, again, Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow. "Let me take care of the village! I'm counting on you, Link!" at this point, the Sheikah turned around and saw Sephiroth. "Who are you?" he inquired.

"Sephiroth!" Navi answered, not letting him open his mouth. "He is very stoic!" Sheik nodded, and gave the warrior a studying look.

"I see..." he then shook his head, and noded towards Link. "Go!" he said. Suddenly, there was a blinding light, and he was gone.

"Sheik is almost as cool as Sephy!" Navi giggled. Sephiroth just gave the fairy an uncomprehensible look, and walked towards them as Link played the Nocturne of Shadow. Suddenly, all three of them were engulfed in a purple light and were transported to a octagon stone, with a symbol on it. This place was above the graveyard, and it was raining.

**A/N: **I give you, replies to reviews!  
**Yoji mbo's blade: **This is just the beginning... Muahahahahahahahaha!  
**Sapher-sephi: **I agree... but she is somewhat needed at the moment... I'll kill her... eventually...  
**Kikyo's Killer: **Yes.. I do need help... )shrugs( But... I killed the shrink... so I'll just continue the story.  
**Labrat-seph: **)sniffs( why do you keep tormenting me with the truth that you're Sephy's sister! WAAH! ... man... I want to destroy that restraining order.. but I'm being good... Feh, none the less.  
**Monty Hays: **Hmm... confuddling, in a sense... but good, none the less... I'll consider it...

**A/N: **Now that I have spoken, I must say that I'm bored with the random moments, and going back to jokes, none will be the ones used in the first. So...JOKE TIME!

Reno and Sephy, Sephy is reading book and Reno is staring off into space, are sitting in Sephy and Zack's shared apartment.  
Zack: )bursts in( You'll never guess what news I got!  
Reno: Huh?  
Sephy: )stops reading, quirks eyebrow(  
Zack: The Joke Master Zack is back!  
Reno: Really?!  
Sephy: For Jenova's sake...  
Reno: Joke Master Zack, tell us now... a joke....  
Zack: Ahem... Why... was the book in the hospital...  
Reno: Hmm... I don't know....  
Sephy: You tried to eat it, Zack.  
Zack: No! It hurt its spine! Why do you always have to be like that,  
Seph?!  
Sephy: Like what?  
Zack: Argh! )Storms out(  
Sephy: )quirks eyebrow, shakes head, goes back to reading(  
Reno: Huh? Wait! I want to hear more jokes! )runs after Zack(

**A/N: **Please review! I've gotten out of my writer's block and am off to update other fics! But this one'll get updated before Christmas, if it all works out. PLEASE REVIEW! For the sake of Holy, review! )Collapses( ...review... please.... review.... )gets up( REVIEW!!!


	3. Into the Temple

**A/N: ** Hey! I'm back... wow... I bet your enthusiastic.. okay... yeah... let's just get on with it...

**Warnings: **You've been warned... I mean... certain-red headed idiot...annoying light... godly god... idiotic blonde hero... no, not Cloud... utter stupidity! Hurah! I mean... )coughs(...

**Disclaimer: **Yet again, I do this... why...? Well... here's a head spinner... okay... I don't own either game! Imagine that! Well... look at previous chapters for reference...because... well... I'm lazy...

**I/N: **I now have the company of three people wherever I go! Yipee. First, there's Zack, then came Scarlet -I don't know, and I don't care, and then Reno... I'm still wondering how he got here... but yeah... Yay... adn all happy... ish... okay... just read...

**For your random information: **I am typing this in Arizona. Sure, it's raining here in Tucson, but a Washingtonian like myself is sweating in this weather. Okay... I just had to say that...

_Once again... if you have forgotten... again..._

_Sephy was transferred from the battle of North Crater and was warped onto Lake Hylia's shoreline. He met up with the two 'heros' and somehow, he made himself believe that he needed to help them in order to become a god. And last chappie... he gave Link a Twiss wrapper. Link learned the Nocturne of Shadow and the general and the Hero of Time are at the entrance to the Shadow Temple. Meanwhile, Reno has been put on restriction, but... in the case of his idiocy, he fell into another dimensional riff thing._

Ch. 3 Into the Temple

Any normal person would think it sensible to slowly approach the opening, then cautiously slide down the steps and look at his surroundings. But, of course, Link was neither normal nor sensible. Hence, he just ran in, his footfalls echoing in the dark chamber, with the stoic man, silent as ever, and the glowing, annoying as ever, in tow.

Upon entering the chamber, Link looked around, for once. There were multiple torches placed around the room, all extinguished at the moment, and a small section of raised circularized bricks in the center of the rounded chamber. Thinking for a moment, amazingly, he pulled out his bow and arrows and, for a split second, believed he had fire arrows.

"You don't _have_ fire arrows, remember?" his fairy taunted, somehow reading his very thoughts while floating above his head. Link frowned and raised his arrow threateningly at her. "What? Going to shoot me?" Sighing, he placed the arrow back in his quiver, and the bow wherever he keeps it, and took another look around the room. How was he going to do this...? There weren't any lit torches... so he couldn't use deku sticks. And... he had wasted his time trying to get fire arrows. "I don't know either..." Navi muttered, somehow reading his thoughts again.

For some strange and unknown reason, the Hero of Time suddenly remembered that there was a rather large, strong, probably smart, man behind him. Whirling around, he faced the man, whom was looking at the torches and the walls. Biting his lip in his annoying silence, Link tried to think of someway to communicate with the silver-haired man. Then, everyone must gasp, he had an idea. If Navi, and practically everyone else in Hyrule, could read his thoughts, why couldn't Sephiroth? Sure, he wasn't from Hyrule, evidentially, but still. It was worth a shot.

:_For Sephy... a change_:

The room was strange, more like a cave from The Great Glacier than anything else, though. The torches were unlit and a platform was raised in the center of the chamber. It was evident that this was a puzzle. The torches went around the center. Someone was supposed to stand there. Who? And, what materia would be used? If someone stood there, a summon would only engulf half of the room. It would half to be done from the entrance, but then why the platform...

Sephiroth's thought process was cut short by Link. The boy was thinning his lips together and squeezing his eyes closed. His body was shaking and his hands went in and out of fists. The ex-general quirked a silvery-eyebrow at him.

"Link," the fairy said, not seeming to pay any attention to the young hero. "I have an idea..." Link had stopped doing whatever he had been trying to do and looked over to the fairy. "Well... couldn't you just use Din's Fire... I mean... that goes in a circle, right?" suddenly, the Hero of Time's face brightened drastically. _Din's Fire? _Sephiroth asked himself. _I've never heard of such a thing..._

The teen ran into the center of the chamber, and he patted his bags for something. He had apparently found it and held it in his hand. A word, more like a martial arts cry, left Link's lips. Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow. Bringing his right arm back, Link pushed his left foot forward and a different cry escaped his lips. Then, he pushed whatever he was holding into the ground and suddenly a half-circle of fire passed through the teen and engulfed the whole room.

Sephiroth had not been harmed by the attack himself, but the Hero of Time had. His tunic, boots, and leggings were covered in a black char, while the tip of his hat was on fire. Apparently, something had amiss, for Navi fell onto the ground in a fit of laughter. Link squashed her with his foot, and she screamed in agony. But, the torches were lit, and a hidden passageway was opening from the rocks, causing a small earthquake. Picking up his fallen fairy, Link ran to the opening, and motioned for the ex-general to follow.

:_Wow... it's a hole..._:

Sighing, the red-head looked about the around him. He had gotten bored of his shiny tazer weapon. I mean, it can only be as entertaining as what's surrounding it. So, as a point of fact, Reno was completely bored. He could try and remember the names of all the people he had met on... that planet which he could not remember the name for, but that would require remembering, and he couldn't really do that. But, it was the only option he had left.

"Fine..." he growled to himself. "I'll do that..." he shifted his eyes to another point of the darkness. "Good, then we can finally be intelligent." he paused for a moment, then spun around. "What do you mean, finally be intelligent?" he spins around again. "Just what I mean, idiot!" twirl away. "What's that supposed to mean!" he smacked his head at this moment and mumbled, "let's just get to it... it's not right to argue with one's self." he turned around again. "Oh, are you sure? Because I believe your like... a different entity then my being... or something like that..." he placed his head in his hands. "I'll just shut up, you just try and remember, deal?" he turned around. "Deal." he then shook hands with himself.

"Alright, now that that matter has been settled... let's get to whatever I was going to do." he clapped his hands together and smiled happily. " But... uh... what was I going to do...?" he poked his head. "Oh, yeah! Try and remember the AVALANCHE people... things..." he scrunched his face up. "Okay... that first one... that looked like Cloud... was... blonde... the other... was Tifa and brunette... and all that other stuff... and then there was Red XII... but that thing could walk on two legs and was blue..." he twirled into a standing position. "Nope... can't remember..." he shrugged. "Oh, well." Just at that moment, he passed through the end of the time continuum thing, and basically pencil-dived into the really freezing water. Actually, since the water was a little low, he couldn't pencil dive. So his knees just buckled under his weight and he was sitting in the water.

"Hey..." he said, looking around. His eyes stopped when he saw the water's surface. "water is shiny..." he then stared at the reflecting light, and barely noticed as the fish swam by.

: _Shall we go to Midgar?_:

The view of the destruction of Midgar was enough to make anyone feel better in minutes. But that doesn't count for Tseng. He was just staring at the crumbling remains, and just about shot a few people who were walking on the street below him. The pollution was still thick, and probably would be for another thousand years, and it was hard for the Wutian to breath. Elena hung back beside hi,. letting her boss cool down from the anger he had built up from Reno.

He had stood there for a few hours already, and was beginning to feel calm. Maybe it was because Midgar was destroyed. Maybe it was because there was ShinRa was gone. Maybe it was because no one was bothering him. Maybe it was because Reno wasn't making a sound. Tseng's eyes flashed open. _Reno, not making a sound? Don't make me laugh. _He turned and walked toward the riff portal to Spira, and the bald man repairing the very expensive cam spy. Rude looked up for a moment, nodded in recognition, and went back to work.

"Where's Reno?" Tseng asked, voice calm as ever. The bald-headed Turk simply pointed in Reno's supposedly general direction. Turning, the Turk leader walked over to another edge of the building. There was no Reno there, only a billboard publicizing Twiss. _The idiot probably fell off while trying to reach it..._ boy, he doesn't know how right he is, does he? Usually, he noticed when his blonde underling came up behind him. But today, at this moment, for some reason that we will never know, he didn't notice, as he stood on the edge, contemplating what happened to Reno.

"Sir!" Elena cried, saluting behind him. Sadly, Tseng jumped causing a slight shift in his footing. Elena gasped, as Tseng fell off the building.

**A/N: **Short... I know... but A) it's a cliff-hangar... and I really couldn't resist. B) I haven't been updating much, so you better be happy that you're getting this (seeing that I might quit) C) I just like making lists at the moment... yeah... okay... people talking time...

**Kikyo's Killer: **Of course... of course... but don't tell the penguin monkey babies... the shrink was their last chance...

**Nysoku:** Hmm... isn't this called updating? But... this isn't soon, is it?

**KT: **I'm sort of back... again... I'll write off and on... but hey... 'tisn't that better than just plain off?

**Seiferzellsquall:** You'll find out if the 'poor stupid Turk' (I think I'll use that as a later description) gets his Twiss next time! n.n ...maybe...

Zack and Reno sat in Zack and Sephiroth's shared apartment (big surprise) and were talking. The general is just arriving home.

Zack: Okay, want to hear a joke?

Reno: As always!

)Sephiroth walks in, but no one seems to notice(

Zack: Why did the driver throw her money out the window?

Reno: To distract Scarlet?

Zack: Uh... no...

Reno: Uh... to kill the Metroid?

Zack: The what? No no no!

Reno: Uh... to get Seph to sexily strip for her?

Sephiroth: )chokes on air(

Zack: What? Are you- no! That's not it.

Reno: Uh... I don't know?

Zack: Exactly... and no own will...

Reno: Hey! I got it right! )just notices Sephy( Oh, hi, Seph.

Zack: Hi!

)Zack and Reno go one as if nothing happened and Sephiroth walks slowly to his room(

**A/N: **Okay... well... yeah... I'm done... going to do... uh... other stuff now... and leave you all at one of the helluva annoying cliffhangers. Okay... please review and you know... review... this story, maybe? You know... yeah... don't be idiots like me... be smart... and review... because Michael Jackson will rape you if you don't... ah... I scared me... please review...


	4. What's a Wall to a Bridge?

**A/N: **So there was this reviewer right, and they were like – you should finish this story (even though you haven't worked on it in, I don't know, 6 years? What's that, like high school for me, haha). But I decided that this story is quite brainless and has no real writing standard so I'll gift you with some more random if anyone even cares.

**Warnings: **Yup, probs OoC stuff goin' on. Interior decorating desires, slaughter of innocent pots, hair care and idiocy. No big.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own either. Humph.

_To summarize: Sephiroth has somehow gotten roped into Link's adventure and they begin the epic Shadow Temple. Reno has managed to enter another time space anomaly all by his lonesome and who knows what he'll meet as he chillaxes in Hyrule! Meanwhile, some blonde bimbo gave her boss a scare and he gets to fall down a long, dark tunnel into a world full of mid-evil idiots. _

Ch. 4 What's a Wall to a Bridge?

The great and wonderful Sephiroth had come to a conclusion as he followed Link through the large, twisting maze of catacombs filled with zombies and bats. It was a decision that he had a hard time making, but one that he knew that his choice was for the best. He wanted a dungeon.

But there were so many responsibilities that having a dungeon would create. He wouldn't even be able to create it all in a day! But those fond memories of that damnable Cloud Strife and prissy ancient – who _polluted_ his mother with her pink valley-girl accent, the bitch! – wandering around for days in the Temple of the Ancients made him crave endless puzzles. They would have to be monolithic, and in his image – perhaps rotating even; no one would be able to solve them and he would be able to plot with mother for all eternity. Perhaps all of Northern crater could be his dungeon, with mother in the Queen's chair rallying troops as all good alien mothers do. Ah, maybe he could encase the WEAPONs in amber! And if some idiot triggered the wrong trap the planet's protectors would wake up and terrorize humanity! Brilliant!

Sephiroth was distracted form his grandiose interior decorating schemes by a fearful cry by one bright, annoying ball of light. No matter how many times she cried, "_Watch out!"_ he was sure the clueless blonde would have no idea what she was saying.

Link was too busy flailing around, fighting a poor, defenseless, brain-eating zombie that's only attack was a paralyzing scream. Hmm… perhaps those would make good ceiling decorations. Yes – and then Cloud could walk into the room and they would just – ah… watching a brainless clone get its brains eaten out was always so satisfying. That's what they got for trying to imitate him.

At some point, Link had fallen through another wall – he wasn't quite sure how this strange even kept occurring – and immediately started screaming and hacking at something with his sword. Sephiroth decided to follow, since he really did have nothing better to do. The zombie that Link escaped from was crouching in what seemed a pathetic attempt to keep its stomach from imploding. The great and kind Sephiroth gently patted his head, silently communicating that there would one day be a better meal for it to snack on.

In the twisting catacombs beyond, there were several riddles plastered on the wall. They were quite obviously trying to help the so called 'hero' find his way through the place with something akin to… truth? Hmm… an ability to detect abnormalities? He wondered if he should help the gangly swordsman with this.

Maybe it was just the hot, musky smell of blood and death that was making him so heady, but Sephiroth really didn't want to help all that much. He just wanted to figure out how this place was constructed into the mountain side. His gloved hands touched the mural in front of him. Cobblestone and marble – classy.

_:Just because Link is actually trying (and failing) to progress his game's plot:_

Link wasn't sure how long they had been trapped in this, the sixth dungeon, but he was pretty sure it was a long time. There was something obvious he was missing here. Something about walls that weren't solid and Re-deads sort of reminded him about something he had just done – maybe in Kakariko. With a well maybe? Nah.

Finally, the room had been cleared – Navi had refrained from turning her bright yellow at least – and now he could rummage through some pots for goodies. Of course, rummage meant smash. Who would stick their hand in a pot that's been sitting in a dungeon for Goddesses know how long? All the Kokiri were taught that lesson young – if there was a young for an immortal race of children. Plus, it was just so satisfying to spin slash through both walls and pots!

Navi floated away from the pot-obsessed Link towards Sephiroth's figure.

"What'cha looking at?" the ball of light chirped in her annoying voice, flitting around in a completely unnecessary fashion. I mean, really, she could just look over his shoulder instead of spinning around his head.

"It appears to be a riddle of some sort," Sephiroth's voice was full of boredom as he tilted his silvery head. It attracted Link's attention, and the gore splattered teenager wandered over to the wall. "With mentions of something called the 'eye of truth.'"

The eye of Truth… now that sounded _really_ familiar to Link.

"The – the eye!" Navi's shout was so loud and piercing that the Re-deads were likely paralyzed instead. The bouncing fairy glowed a blinding yellow as she rushed back to Link's side. "Link! That's the looking glass we got in Kakariko!" Link stared at her blankly, not remembering.

Sephiroth offered them a mildly-interested eye brow quirk as Navi continued on her attempt to make Link remember shit rant. "You know, when we went back in time and used the Song of Storms to drain the well?" Vague recollection. "Then it was really dark and scary and there was that weird pedophile monster that tried to rape you?" Recollection of scary white hands popping out of the ground and trying to rip off his tunic… "And then we got a weird purple thing with an eye on it that showed 'truuuuth'?" Wait… wait…

Link pulled out his patented eye of truth, and Navi practically squealed. "We've got this temple in the bag!" She flittered to and fro beside Link as Sephiroth slowly trailed behind the teenager with a huge magnifying glass up to his eye. They didn't notice his confused look.

_:Wonder whut that redhead is up to?:_

It was time to live under the bridge. Ever since he was little, Reno had wanted to be the troll in that one story that ate people who crossed his bridge or something. And now- there was a bridge he fit perfectly under! Sure, maybe he got really wet – or completely wet – and it was a bit cold when the wind blew, and there was some really scary clouds sometimes, but he was Reno, the Turk Troll extraordinaire! He could handle anything and –

What's this? It appears as if a strange object has appeared near the bridge. Curious, the redhead crawls out from his little hovel and investigate. Reno stared at the purple, owl-looking thing.

"Whaddya want. This is my bridge, yo. Go find yer own," he shooed at his with his tazer, which may or may not work anymore. The thing made a weird whooshing noise and spun it's lattern. "Oh, lookin' for a fight, yo? I can take ya', stupid owl." Now it was laughing at him! Of all the –

"You little," Reno growled as he pulled up his sopping wet suit sleaves. "Ye'r asking for it, yo." Beatstick out, the Turk made Troll bum rushed his opponent, ready for the strike. And then he slashed through air and stumbled onto the grass. The purple cloth monster chuckled at him from like, a whole 'nother 20 meters away! When did that happen.

"Stupid owl quilt," Reno sneezed and shook his taser at it, assured it wasn't returning to his bridge and shiny water. "Stay away from me bridge, yo." He grumbled something about Twiss and owls when a sharp stabbing pain when up his arm. There was a blue flame running up the length of his wet jacket. Now, let's think about how this can defy physics more, shall we? Yes, then Reno is miraculously thrown downstream with a twist of the purply-thing's latern.

The stream's inexplicable magical properties managed to snuff the flame out – luckily, since Reno doesn't have any changes of clothes – and Reno glared down at the bridge. "Fine," he pouted hotly, "I didn't want be no troll anyways." He sniffed.

Reno's luck is at an all time high, he looked down in the stream and noticed the shiny water. Such a nice and pleasant stream. Where did this shiny water go? The redhead craned his neck back and noticed a large, ominous castle with strange dark clouds and bemoaning terror.

"Hey, that looks like fun, yo. Like Gold Saucer and shit! Mebbe they have gamlin'!"" Reno was already up and going down the stream towards the one and only Hyrule Castle Town before any logic could pass through his tiny little brain.

_:Meanwhile… in a large, seemingly endless hole…:_

The best thing he could do was keep his cool. Yes, as a Turk, it was necessary to remain calm and calculating in any situation. And as Tseng, it was of utmost importance to be meticulously groomed, even when happening to fall through a black hole. If anything happened, he would at least look good as he did it.

It was still hard to keep his hair well-trained when falling at such ridiculous speeds. But Tseng's nervous habit wasn't going to abate any time soon. He was dearly wishing for some bobby pins and a dog brush. There was no way he was going to be able to tame his wild mane any time soon.

Even if it was a time space anomaly that could possibly be leading him to a land full of terror and horror – or worse, straight into Reno – Tseng would remain calm. And his hair would be beautiful. He just needed some hair spray, that would make it all better, yes.

And the darkness around the leader of the Turks continued on and on.

_:Back in Midgar: _

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"Breath Elena," Rude mumbled beside her, looking just as horrorstruck. His sunglasses were askew (dear lord! The world _is_ ending!) and his mouth just the tiniest bit agape. At least he wasn't on the ground hugging himself and crying like Elena. No, Rude was a man's man – a man's man who was manlier than man, who couldn't act like an unman before a definitely not-man-thing. So he just stood there in relative stoicism.

The fact that the Highwind was touching down nearby was a fact that was lost on them as the last Turks on the Planet silently mourned their fallen leader. Because, you know, when there is no leader for a thug organization people just can't do anything anymore. Without the brain the body is useless. Hopefully Tseng'd brain would survive undamaged – they could always stick it in a machine.

**A/N: **Random fact: did you know in Taiwan, if you use a hairbrush brush instead of a comb they think it's weird? They think it's either a dog brush or a weapon… maybe my friends are just making fun of me. Anyway, mindless drabble that melts your mind! If you ever want to read anymore just review and tell me I should write, I won't otherwise. :P

(Important people chillin' in a common area)

Zack: (genuinely questioning) Why is the common area common?

Angeal: Because it is for everyone to use, it's a matter of honor that we share things – such as common areas - equally.

Genesis: (rolls eyes) Really, sometimes there are just pointless questions and pointless answers (glares at Angeal a bit). The common area is for people to admire me, obviously. (pose)

Reno: (pokes his head in) For doggin'?

Zack/Angeal: Dogging?

Genesis: Oh ~ I like the way you think, Turk.

Sephiroth: (who had been seriously contemplating this question and otherwise ignored all other answers) It is the only place to slaughter for merit, and as it is the group – or the common's- judgment that determines merit, it is called the common area.

… silence…

Zack: Uhm, Seph? Do you need some cookies or something? I swear they'll make you feel better.


End file.
